


Lui è mio!!!

by Miravel0024



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miravel0024/pseuds/Miravel0024
Summary: Ciao, questa è stata la prima One Shot che ho scritto e pubblicato. L'idea mi è venuta guardando l'episodio 8 di Toradora. Secondo me è durante quell'episodio che Taiga inizia a capire di provare qualcosa di più profondo della semplice amicizia nei riguardi di Ryuji, solo che non lo vuole ammettere. Così ho pensato di scrivere come si sente e cosa pensa durante la gara in piscina, dal momento del crampo in poi. Spero di avervi incuriosito e che la storia vi piacca.(Storia revisionata, ma temo di non essere molto brava nelle revisioni. Quindi se notate altri errori, o voleste darmi qualche consiglio, scrivetemi pure. Grazie :) )





	Lui è mio!!!

Sento le sue mani trattenermi per la vita, perché lo sta facendo, perché non mi lascia andare. Io voglio gareggiare, voglio vincere.  
Per me e per lui. Non voglio lasciare vincere la chihuahua scema, non sopporto l'idea  che Ryuji, il mio cane, vada in vacanza con lei, che stia con lei per tutta l'estate. Non lo sopporto! È più forte di me. Eppure non riesco a capirne il motivo, perché mi da così fastidio?  
\- Stupido lasciami, posso ancora farcela! - Esclamo adirata, perché non mi lascia? Perché non lo fa?  
\- No, ormai non c'è la puoi più fare! - No, non è vero! C'è la posso fare!  
\- Continuo lo stesso. - Gli rispondo disperata. Perché mi importa così tanto?  
\- Ma tu... -  
\- Sei felice non è così? -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Non domandare cosa, lo sai. La tua padrona c'è la sta mettendo tutta per te! Dovresti essere molto felice stupido cagnaccio! - Esclamo sempre più irritata, non capisce che per me è importante, che io sto facendo tutto questo per lui?  
\- Ormai siamo al ribaltamento delle posizioni! - Dice la voce gracchiante che esce dalle casse e vedo la chihuahua scema passarci di fianco e superarci. Tutte le grida di incitamento per lei. Digrigno i denti per la rabbia. Non è giusto!  
\- E va bene allora! In questo caso vai! Colpisci quell'acqua con la coda! - Grida incitandomi e spingendomi. Credo che sia l'unico, a parte Minori e Kitamura, che stia facendo il tifo per me. Sulle labbra spunta un leggero sorriso, mentre inizio a battere furiosamente le gambe contro l'acqua acquistando velocità.  
Ad un tratto sento delle grida in sottofondo e un tonfo sordo, rallento e mi volto indietro, il mio cuore perde un battito.   
Ryuji. Sta affogando vedo il suo corpo sprofondare, deve avere perso i sensi. Sono ben poche le persone che si sono accorte dell'accaduto, almeno... prima del grido.  
\- Ryugi! - Il mio.   
Un grido disperato, colmo di terrore che fa voltare tutti. Senza pensarci due volte mollo la tavoletta e mi immergo nuotando con tutte le mie forze verso di lui.   
Ti prego resisti. Sono qui, sto arrivando.   
Questo è l'unico pensiero che mi attraversa la mente.   
Finalmente riesco ad afferrarlo per un braccio e con un enorme sforzo lo riporto in superficie dove il bagnino, nonchè professore di ginnastica, mi aiuta a tirarlo fuori dall'acqua. Appena fuori viene disteso su un asciugamano.  
Non respira, come non respira?   
\- Ryuji! - Grido sedendomi sul suo petto, impedendo a uno qualunque di quegli idioti, che si sono lasciati distrarre da un insulso bichini, di avvicinarsi a lui.   
\- Ryuji! Rispondimi, stupido idiota! -  Continuo a gridare tirandogli pugni sul petto. Ma lui non si muove, non può essere morto. Infondo non è stato così tanto sott'acqua, no?  
Le lacrime incominciano a scorrermi sul viso senza controllo confondendosi con l'acqua della piscina. Un movimento. Si è mosso. Lui si è mosso!  
\- Ryugi. - Sussurro sollevata  
\- Takasu? Tutto a posto? - Domanda il professore avvicinatosi di soppiatto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo assassino da parte mia. Come può solo pensare che vada tutto bene?  
\- Perfetto, respira. - Perfetto, cosa c'è di perfetto? Ryuji e quasi morto!  
-Aisaka, dobbiamo portarlo in infermeria. - Col cavolo! Lui non si tocca!  
\- Non lo toccate! - Grido con tutto il fiato che ho in gola iniziando a singhiozzare. Mi sembra quasi di sentire la sua voce sussurrare il mi nome.  
\- Ma... Aisaka -   
\- Chiudi quella bocca! Siete tutti quanti degli stupidi, perché non ve ne   
siete accorti? Perché non siete andati a salvarlo? Vi siete lasciati incantare da quello stupido bichini e nessuno a visto Ryugi. - Dico stringendo le mani e continuando a piangere. Sono tutti degli idioti!  
\- Ryugi è mio! Nessuno lo deve toccare! - Grido con tutto il fiato non credendo io stessa a quello che sto dicendo, ma il terrore che ho provato quando l'ho visto sprofondare, quando ho capito che stavo rischiando di perderlo, mi ha fatto capire quanto lui sia importante per me.

Pian piano se ne vanno via tutti. Cacciati da me e dal professore. Più che altro se ne sono andati terrorizzati all'idea che avrei potuto annegarli, uno ad uno, se non se ne sarebbero andati di li in fretta.   
Siamo rimaste solo io e Minori.  
Alla fine portano Ryuji in infermeria ed io e Minori li seguiamo, dopo esserci cambiate velocemente.  
Continuo a chiedermi il perché. Perché lo fatto? Perché ho reagito così?  
È perché ora lo sto seguendo in infermeria? La risposta mi sembra alquanto logica, lui è il mio cane e quale padrone lascerebbe da solo il proprio cane quando sta male, ma questa risposta mi sembra tanto logica quanto stupida e inadeguata.  
E adesso mi trovo qui, in infermeria, ad aspettare impazientemente che si svegli. Minori è già andata via, doveva andare a lavoro. Aveva pensato di rimanere con me, ma le ho risposto che non c'è n'era bisogno, ci sono io con lui, avevo detto.   
E adesso eccomi qui, al suo fianco, ad aspettare il suo risveglio.  
Il drago è da secoli l'unica figura che è in grado di affiancare la tigre.  
Così come il drago affianca la tigre, la tigre affianca il drago.  
Così è stato. Così è. E così sempre sarà.


End file.
